


Interlude to Destiny

by whiteroses77



Series: The Destiny Series [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is finding it hard to settle back in, in Smallville after his red kryptonite summer. Until he meets someone who is a source of encouragement for his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude to Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> set in the first half of season 3

TITLE: Interlude to Destiny  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,306  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is finding it hard to settle back in, in Smallville, after his red kryptonite summer. Until he meets someone who is a source of encouragement for his future.  
Authors note: set in the first half of season 3

~*~

Fall 2003

Clark made his way through the sweating and writhing masses, he was heading for the bar. Men and women greeted him with bright smiles and offers to dance. He smiled and shook his head and carried on going. He had no idea who they were, with his eidetic memory he probably should but he hadn't cared enough to remember them or get to know them any better. It wasn't as if they really knew him either! Before this summer, most of these people wouldn't have looked at him twice.

He had spent his whole life trying not to stand out in the crowd, trying to be average in everything he did, his studies, dating, sports. He remembers looking in the mirror, looking at the way his body was developing, comparing himself to other guys in the locker room. He hadn't liked to admit it even to himself but he knew he was better than all those guys were. However, he then had to hide himself away under layers of clothing, had to watch the girls falling all over themselves in the halls for those other guys and completely ignoring him. This past summer had changed that these people noticed him, wanted him.  
   
Clark made it to the bar; the bartender fixed him his usual and smiled. "Hey, Kal, I haven’t seen you for a while, it looks like you have been missed though, so, who's going to be the lucky lady tonight?"

Clark put on Kal’s cocky grin, "We'll see if anyone stands out in the crowd and peaks my interest." As the bartender went to serve another customer that grin faded, without the Red K, it didn’t come so easy.

This past year he had felt like he was being pulled in lots of different directions all at once, everyone around him wanted something from him, but they weren't happy with the choices he made.

His parents claimed they wanted him to have as much of a normal life as he could and have fun, but only as long as he still kept himself hidden. They wanted him to do great things with his powers and help people but they didn't want him finding out about his heritage though.

Pete thought it was great having a super-powered best friend but he couldn't handle the responsibility of keeping his secret.

Chloe wanted the freedom to do whatever she wanted but acted like he shouldn't have the same rights, as if everything he did had to be okayed by her, like she was the editor of his whole life not just the school newspaper.

Lana told him she loved him but she also wanted a boyfriend without any secrets.

And Lex, well Lex talked as if he wanted everything from him, EVERYTHING, but Lex was always turning away looking at something or someone else and missing what he could have.

He couldn’t give them what they wanted, he shook his head it didn't matter now, he could feel Lex drifting away from him, and he was trying to let Lana and Chloe move on with their lives.

His dad had brought him back from Metropolis and his mom said she didn’t blame him, but he still couldn’t understand why they still wanted him, why would they want the thing that had killed their real baby?

God, he still felt like just leaving, and giving everyone some peace.

When he’d been Kal, it didn’t hurt so badly, they hadn’t mattered anymore; nothing mattered. As Kal he could do anything he wanted, he could scan the crowd; he could have anyone in this whole place if he wanted to, no more hiding, no more holding back.

The temptation was still there, he spotted a group of people, Clark could tell by their appearance, the way they were dressed that they were rich kids out for a good time.

The women were hot, a couple of blondes and a brunette, he was always attracted to brunettes the most. He studied the blond guy at her side, he was the best-looking man of the group, and he had a confident attitude. Clark caught the brunette's eye and smiled, and she smiled right back. Oh, yes, he could have her, Kal could have taken her from the guy, no problem.

Clark watched them a few more minutes, a voice saying ‘treat others as you would like to be treated’ wouldn’t leave his mind, and it sounded an awful lot like his Dad, he knew it was right because he sure as hell wouldn’t want some guy coming along and taking Lana away, damn it he just couldn’t do it. Especially not, just to prove that he could still do it.

Clark turned away and caught sight of a guy watching him, the guy smiled at him. Yes, that’s right, have a laugh at his expense; it wouldn’t be the first time someone did. Clark turned back to the bar and took a drink. He should just get out of here, go home…No, what was he going to do at home, either sit in his loft and just send himself crazy over-thinking everything or get inundated with demands for apologies because someone or other felt slighted by him.

He scanned the room again, that guy was still watching him.What was the guy’s problem? Then Clark saw the man’s eyes trace his body down to his ass. Clark felt that tingle go through his body, the way it did sometimes when Lex looked at him a certain way, it was those moments, when he thought…

Clark lowered his eyes shyly, but this wasn’t Lex, this man wasn’t laughing the moment off or changing the subject when the moment lingered too long.

When Clark looked again, the man was still looking at him; as he made eye contact, the man grinned at him.

Wow, he was really, gorgeous when he did that, Clark looked through his lashes at him. The man was older, a lot older than Lex, he was tanned, athletically built, with blonde hair and a goatee, by using his telescopic vision Clark could see he had warm chocolate brown eyes.

As Clark came back to normal vision, the blond squinted at him then gave him a knowing smile, as if he knew what Clark had been doing. But that wasn’t possible was it, Clark thought about this past summer the chances he took, did someone…this guy see him do something?

Fear shot through Clark. Oh god, what should he do? Should he go over there, confront the guy or leave, super-speed home, and hope for the best or should he tell his parents? Although, he really didn’t want to make more headaches for his parents to deal with, especially after everything, they had to go through lately, but he will probably have to.

Oh God! He had to make sure; he decided to leave the club, see if the guy followed him outside.

Clark walked past the blond and headed for the exit, before he made it he felt a presence behind him, oh shit, he was going to have to deal with it right now!

As Clark turned to look over his shoulder, in that instant he realized it wasn’t the blond behind him at all,  but it was too late as a wave of green liquid drenched him and he screamed in agony and fell to the ground, the people in the club jumped away to avoid getting wet.

Oh, fuck, it hurt, it hurt so badly! He could feel it starting to burn his skin away. He could hardly move the pain was so intense, he whimpered uncontrollably

The people who had jumped away were now encircling him curiously watching, Clark heard a roar of outrage and a strong voice telling them to back away from him, then the blond was kneeling over him, his eyes were full of anguish. He ripped Clark’s wet shirt off and threw it as far away as he could, he ripped his own shirt off and desperately used it to get as much of the liquid off Clark as he could...“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” The blond cried.

Clark couldn’t think straight, through eyes blurry with tears, he just begged him, “Please, please help me, it hurts so much.”

Clark saw tears in the man’s eyes as well, “I know baby. Jesus, we have to get out of here now!”

The blond pulled him into a sitting position, then he lifted Clark into a fireman’s carry, Clark slumped against the strong shoulders and back and then his consciousness faded away.

~*~

When he came to, he was in what looked like a hotel room, he was under the covers of a very comfortable bed, he had been cleaned up but he still hurt, his skin was raw and everything felt really, sore. He began to manoeuvre carefully, he had to get out of here and get home; his parents were probably worried sick.

However, a voice stopped him in his tracks. “Hey, get back in that bed!”

The blond from the club came in, walking over to the curtains and opening them, letting a flood of light fall straight across the bed. “There we go, soon you will be good as new.” he told him.

Clark was in shock as the guy approached the bed and then pulled the covers away so the sunlight hit Clark’s injured and naked body. Clark couldn’t help the sigh of contentment as the rays soothed him; he was starting to feel better already. Clark glanced up and saw a soft expression on the blonds face, Clark swallowed. “Who are you, how do you know so much about me?”

The blonde chuckled, “You can call me, Jonas, but I am not going to tell you how I know about you, just know that I know everything and that I’m a friend.”

“I have to phone my parents let them know I’m alright.” Clark stated anxiously

Jonas sat on the end of the bed and reassured him, “Don’t worry, a friend of mine contacted them last night, they know you’re safe.”

Clark frowned, “My parents are very protective, and they probably wouldn’t believe a stranger.”

Jonas smiled, “It is okay, they believed my friend, he told them you were staying with Pete Ross.

Clark questioned, “And Pete?”

Jonas shook his head, “You’re so stubborn. My friend phoned Pete, as well, he knows what to say.”

Clark quickly glanced around the room; at the door, Jonas caught him. “Don’t worry, Clark, you’re safe!”

Safe, well that was questionable; he was in a hotel room, naked on a bed with a gorgeous older man who claimed to know everything about him, who had contacted his parents so they thought he was safe at his friend’s house.

Worse still was the fact he was recovering from a kryptonite attack by some unknown assailant.

Clark asked, “So  what were you doing there, at the club, did you know someone was after me?”

Jonas hung his head, and then he nodded.

Clark was annoyed, this guy said he was a friend, he knew there was an attacker, Clark gritted his teeth, “What the hell, how did you let this happen then?”

Jonas swallowed, “I’m sorry, I made a mistake, shit, that was the whole point of coming all this way, to protect you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Jonas took a breath, “I was distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

Jonas eyes traced up Clark’s naked body again and then he licked his lips. Clark felt a shiver go through his body.

Clark swallowed, “Me?”

Jonas went to reach out to him then he stayed his hand. “You are so…young and sweet, oh god, I don’t know how that son of a bitch denied himself.”

Clark was confused, “Who are you talking about?”

Jonas arose from the bed, “Forget what I said, it doesn’t matter.”

Clark let it go, if Jonas didn’t want to talk about it was up to him, but, “Have you got any leads on the person who attacked me, I have to find him and stop him.”

Jonas' smile returned, but he warned him, “I don’t think you want to come face to face with someone with a supply of…

Clark nodded, “Meteor rock…”

“Kryptonite” Jonas corrected him.

Clark’s eyes widened.

Jonas laughed, “I told you I know everything about you.”

Clark let it sink in; this guy really did know everything. Clark had hoped that Jonas had thought he was a mutant but obviously, that wasn’t the case.

“It doesn’t matter about that; I still have to stop him!” Clark declared.

“Listen  you’re still recovering from kryptonite poisoning and besides my job’s to keep you safe and alive. My friend is dealing with the attacker.”

“Your friend, aren’t you worried about your friend going up against this guy alone?”

Jonas beamed, “Don’t worry  Clark; my friend can handle almost anything you can throw at him.”

Clark felt a moment of irritation, “If you know about me, you know  I could throw a lot at him.” He declared.

Jonas threw his head back and laughed, “Oh, my god  you are just too cute.”

Clark jumped off the bed, grabbed the sheet, wrapped it around his waist, and yelled angrily, “Shut up, I’m not staying here to be insulted!”

Jonas opened his mouth in surprise, “Are you actually going to walk out in anger.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Clark exclaimed.

Jonas reached out, this time he stroked Clark’s cheek, “I just always thought you were always so mild mannered.”

Clark closed his eyes at the touch. “I didn’t mean to insult you Clark, but my friend IS more powerful than you, maybe one day you might be as powerful as him. Please get some more rest and sunlight.”

Clark didn’t know why but he trusted him. He lay back on the bed.

“I’m just going to check in with my friend then I’ll get you some food, maybe some pie for dessert.” Jonas winked at him as he left.

~*~

Clark lay in the sunlight and soon fell asleep, when he sleepily opened his eyes again, Jonas had returned and was sat in a chair watching him again. Clark lay there a few long moments and just held his gaze then Clark smiled. “Can I smell apple pie?”

Jonas smiled back, “Yeah, it looks pretty good but it won’t be anywhere near as delicious as Ma…Mrs Kent’s.”

“You’ve had my mom’s pies?” Clark asked with astonishment.

Jonah sighed heavily, “I can’t tell you details, but yes, I’ve had Martha’s pies, okay.”

What was going on, who was this guy or his mysterious friend? He sat up, “Who are you?”

“It’s a secret.”

“It’s a secret?” Clark demanded.

“Yeah, you of all people should understand what a fucking secret is!” Jonas replied irritably.

Clark hung his head, yeah he knew what a secret was, he spent half of his life trying to keep the fact he was an alien a secret and the other half of his time trying to deflect the suspicions of his friends. He had seen his family and friends attacked and used to get to him when people found out about him. How their reactions to him changed when they only knew about his abilities never mind trying to get them to accept he was a freaking alien, especially when most of the time he couldn’t even accept it himself.

He lay back down on the bed and turned away from his antagonist.

“Clark.” Jonas sighed, “I know you must have been going through an especially tough time lately, but I promise you things will get better.”

Clark mumbled into the pillow, “I’ll always have to keep my secret.”

He felt the bed dip behind him then a strong hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going to bullshit you, Clark, yes, you will always have a secret to keep, but you can still be happy.”

Clark rolled over and met Jonas' eyes again, and said softly. “I hate having to pretend and lie to my friends when they ask questions.”

“Let me tell you something, Clark, keeping personal information about yourself from your friends isn’t a bad thing, your friends don’t have the right to know everything about you, especially when that information could endanger your life if it fell into the wrong hands, however accidently.”

Clark just stared at Jonas; he really wanted to believe that, most days he did but when he saw how upset his friends got when he wouldn’t tell them something, it made him feel guilty.

Jonas continued, “Do you really think that your friends tell you everything about themselves, huh, that they don’t have secrets because if they claim they don’t they are liars. The only difference is that you feel guilty about it and they don’t!”

“I want to believe that.”

“Believe me, Clark, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Jonas said ironically.  
   
Clark grinned back. Jonas' breath caught.

“Wow, so different, you’re so different.” Jonah murmured. He stood and wandered over to some grocery bags on a table.

Although, Clark felt at ease with this man, he was completely confused by him and the comments he made. Jonas returned to the bed with takeout cartons.

“Okay, do you want the hamburger or the pie first?”

Clark sat up at the headboard and asked, “How do you know me so well?”

Jonas smirked, “It’s the apple pie then.” and then handed it to him.

Clark said, “I really shouldn’t eat dessert first.”

“Don’t worry, Clark, I won’t tell Martha.” Jonas told him with amusement.

Clark shook his head and dug into the apple pie hungrily. Jonas sat on the bed and ate his hamburger. After finishing off his pie, Jonas passed him a burger.

“Are you going to keep me in the dark about what’s going on?” Clark asked.

“Alright fine, my friend and I are in the business of helping people, we found out someone we were tracking, had targeted you, so we came here to help you.”

“Why target me?”

“Because someone as powerful as you, might one day become a threat to them, so they wanted you out of the way before that can happen.

“But how…?”

“I can’t tell you any more than that.”

“But…” Clark tried again.

“All you have to do is stay here to be safe, that’s it.”

Clark put his burger down and then folded his arms in front of him, “I’m not very good at waiting around and doing nothing.”

Clark saw that amusement in Jonas' eyes again, “I know.” He told him.

Clark sighed and started on his burger.

~*~

With nothing to do and not much conversation with Jonas, Clark eventually nodded off again. When he awoke, Jonas wasn’t in the room, but Clark could hear movement in the bathroom, then the door opened, Jonas stepped out in only a towel, when he saw Clark was awake he came to abrupt stop. Clark couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on Jonas' body.

His body perfectly matched his face it was gorgeous! Tanned, strong muscles, slim waist, Clark noticed how the towel was snug around his ass. Clark licked his lips and Clark’s body reacted, Jonas' eyes glanced down his body, Clark hardened under this man’s gaze.

When Jonas mirrored him and licked his lips as well, Clark blushed.

He saw Jonas' breathing quicken, then Jonas was approaching the bed. Clark was nervous but excitement shot through him. He sat up, as Jonas bent over him, as Clark felt Jonas' breath across his lips he let out gasp, Jonas stilled then sighed and muttered, “Shit, I can’t do it, not to him or you?” and then he backed away from him.

Clark was disappointed, “Him?” he questioned.

Jonas held his gaze, and then nodded.

“Your friend, he’s more than just your friend, isn’t he?”

Jonas swallowed, “He’s everything.”

Clark nodded; he knew both Lana and Lex meant a lot to him. Maybe if Lex or Lana knew everything about him, he could have that, have someone who would say he was everything to them.

Jonas walked away and into the bathroom, minutes later, he came back out dressed, he grabbed his jacket, and headed for the door.

“I’ll be back in a while I have to talk to someone.”

As the door closed behind him, Clark fell back on to the bed, he must have been crazy to think…  
   
~*~

In the darkened bedroom, he awoke to a featherlike caress to his cheek, he smiled, his eyes fluttered open and were met by eyes that looked black in the darkness.

He was descended upon; his mouth was covered by soft lips surrounded by coarse hair. He opened his mouth in surprise and a soft wet tongue swept into his mouth and explored. Clark couldn't help the groan that escaped him. His hands entwined themselves in soft, short hair and he opened his own mouth wider. A large hand moved down his body and palmed his crotch and Clark hardened beneath it. That hand squeezed him and then the mouth pulled away and Clark asked, “I thought you couldn’t do it?”

Jonas spoke in a husky whisper, “He said I can have you.”

Clark frowned, “You went to him and asked him.”

Jonas dipped and kissed his mouth, “Yeah, he said if you want me, I could make love to you.”

Clark gasped in surprised, “He said yes?”

“Yeah, now what do you say.”

Oh god! He lifted his head and pressed his lips to Jonas' lips. “Yes.” Then that tongue was in his mouth and those hands were roaming his naked body. Clark's own hands got busy. Soon they were both shirtless, their hands exploring each other’s well-toned torsos. Their mouth's reconnecting; hands were then grabbing and massaging his ass. That mouth descended to Clark's throat, and Clark arched into the lips, then those lips were at his jawline and Jonas sucked there.

Clark moaned this felt so much better than anonymous blowjobs.

Clark turned them over, took more control, and returned the favour, by kissing and licking at the mouth and then the strong jaw and down to small but peaked nipples that he bit and sucked. Jonas moaned and his hands went into Clark's hair and then caressed his shoulders and back. His hands came to Jonas’ buckle and then Clark pulled his jeans away. Jonas was looking up at him with desire but something more that Clark couldn’t understand. Clark moved back to that hot mouth and licked into it, their bodies lined up and those hands returned to his ass while the hard body beneath him ground up and their cocks rubbed together, Clark gasped.

"Are you okay?" he was asked concernedly.  

"God, yes!" he murmured and returned to Jonas' mouth.

Jonas let his hand wander until it wrapped around Clark's erection and stroked, then Clark groaned and Jonas asked, "Can I fuck you?"

Clark looked down through the shadows at Jonas's face, "Yes."

Jonas turned them back over and his finger explored his ass, Clark cried out when those fingers pressed against him.

“Hush, baby, it is okay.” Jonas whispered to him.

Then he kissed down his body, Clark smiled as the hair from Jonas' goatee tickled his stomach, then those lips carried on their journey, kissing along his cock then lower to his balls. Clark spread his legs and that mouth went even lower.

Clark arched off the bed as he was kissed where he had never been kissed before. Oh god, hmm! Clark’s cock was hard against his stomach as Jonas made hungry noises against him. Clark hands held Jonas' head to him, “Oh, god, yes!” Clark cried out.

Jonas pulled away, and Clark stared at him, at the erection pointing at him. Then Jonas was positioning himself against Clark, taking hold of Clark’s cock and stroking. Clark arched, but held Jonas' gaze. Jonas smiled at him in the dim light, and then began to press into him.

Clark’s mind began to whirl, oh god, how did he let this happen, he was in a hotel room with a stranger, a man who was moments away from fucking him. Oh, god he always thought that if this ever happened it would be with…Lex.

Clark was brought back to the moment by a concerned voice, “Hey, Clark, look at me, what’s the matter?”

“I just thought that it would be someone else doing this.” Clark admitted.

Jonas leaned over him and stroked his cheek, in a choked whisper he asked, “Do you want to stop?”

The idea that a man like this cared enough to give him a chance to back out even now was incredible! It made the choice easy.

Clark lifted his head from the pillow and kissed Jonas, Jonas responded passionately, and started to push in again, Clark felt himself opened up for the first time and whimpered loudly.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Jonas moaned. Jonas pushed Clark’s leg up and spread him wider, and went deeper. Oh god, Jonas’ cock felt huge as he was taken to the hilt.

Clark moaned, “Yes!” as Jonas started a rhythm.

Jonas moaned in his ear, “Jesus, you had me worried; for a moment there, Scout!”

Clark couldn’t figure out what that meant, he just moaned again. He reached for Jonas' mouth and flicked his tongue inside. Jonas reflexively made a hard thrust and Clark arched and groaned.

“Sorry.” Jonas apologized.

“No, more please.” Clark groaned again.

“I’ll be more careful I promise.”

Clark shook his head and grasped Jonas' ass, “More, harder, please.” He begged.

“Are you sure Clark?” Jonas asked worriedly.

“Hmm, yeah, I liked it.”

Jonas started a harder rhythm, and Clark wrapped his legs around Jonas' back. “Oh, my god; yes, harder, hmm, yes, fuck me hard, ah yes!”

Jonas was sweating with the effort, moaning and cursing; Jonas was then kissing him hard, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Then a hand encircled Clark’s cock and stroked hard, then Clark was coming.

“Oh yes, yes.” Jonas murmured as he came too.

Clark lay there afterwards, he couldn’t believe he had actually done it; he had let a man fuck him. Then he grinned, and it had been incredible. He looked at Jonas lying next to him. He wondered if he would want to see him again after this mess was over. But then Clark remembered, Jonas' mysterious friend-his lover, Clark couldn’t understand how or why someone who had Jonas’ love and loyalty would willingly allow him to have sex with someone else. Clark couldn’t imagine being able to give that permission.

But this guy had, and if that permission was for only this one night, Clark was going to make the most of it.

Clark leaned over and ran his hand over the strong chest and the dipped his head and mouthed it, and then he licked the nipple. Jonas groaned in his sleep.

“Hmm, Clark, that’s it.” As he twisted his fingers in Clark’s hair, Clark smiled and moved over him.

Jonas purred as Clark licked his neck. As their cocks lined up Clark thrust against him.

Jonas whimpered, “Fuck, Clark, you never let me get a full night’s sleep, do you?”

“What?” Clark exclaimed in surprise.

Through the shadows, Clark saw Jonas' eyes open in alarm.

“What did you say?” Clark asked.

Jonas swallowed, “I can’t tell you.”

Clark narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t going to let this go as he had all the rest of the odd comments Jonas had made.

Clark started to move again, thrusting, rubbing their cocks together, Jonas moaned and started panting, and Clark resumed his attention to Jonas' neck. Jonas held on to him, “Oh yes, you’re so good, Clark!”

Oh, it did feel good, and Clark almost forgot his plan, he whispered in Jonas' ear, “What did you mean about me?”

“Oh please, Clark I can’t.”

Clark sat up and straddled him and fisted there cocks together and Jonas arched beneath him, Clark held his gaze. “Who are you?” Clark asked.

Jonas was gasping and shaking his head. Clark braced himself over him and thrust again, “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I’m your future!”

Clark’s eyes opened wide in surprise and then his orgasm hit him and he collapsed on top of Jonas shaking. Jonas' arms encircled him and held him, stroking his back. Then Clark felt an accompanying wetness spread between them as Jonas came.

~*~

When Clark returned from showering, Jonas was dressed. Clark was frustrated because even after his revelation, Jonas still wouldn’t give him any details about what was to come. He told him, although it was tempting to give him enough information to change future events or mistakes; Jonas wasn’t willing to change anything that would prevent them meeting in the future and taking away what they had. He wouldn’t even tell him when they would meet.

Jonas met Clark with a wry smile, he walked over to him caressed his cheek, “I’m so glad I got to meet you like this.”

Clark frowned at him.

Jonas smiled, “A lot of things are going to happen to you before we meet, so much so that it will take us quite a while to see we belong together, so long before I get to see that sunny smile.”

Clark smiled and reached out, “I can’t imagine not wanting you as soon as I see you.”

Jonas laughed, “Maybe you did, but just kept it a secret.”

Jonas' cell phone rang then; he turned away and answered it. And had a quick conservation when he turned back he grinned, “You’re safe, the attacker’s been taken care of.”

“Taken care of, you don’t mean…?”

Jonas frowned, “We don’t kill? Do we, Clark?”

Clark answered, “No, of course not.”

Jonas nodded, “You always remember that okay, no matter what ANYONE else says, you are right.”

Jonas seemed so positive Clark nodded.

“Come on, get dressed, I got you some clothes, you can go home now.”

Clark got an idea and grinned, and then he was stood in front of Jonas dressed and ready.

Jonas clapped, and Clark bowed. Clark couldn’t believe how good it felt not having to hide from someone.

Clark started to wonder, “Jonas, how long do I keep my secret from you?”

Jonas smiled softly, “One day.”

Clark shook his head in wonder, wow.

Jonas phone rang again and Jonas said into it. “Okay, I’m on my way down.”

Jonas walked to him and kissed him softly, “I’ll be seeing you, Clark.”

Then he turned and left, Clark looked out the window and saw Jonas cross the street, he saw him walk up to a tall, dark haired man in glasses and a suit and overcoat. He saw them lean in, and kiss, Clark focused his vision and the man looked up, straight at him and winked at him.

God, it really was him, but older. Then they were gone faster than even he could follow, wow.

Clark had always thought that Lana was his future, some days he thought maybe, it was Lex, but now he had seen a future without either of them. Clark smiled to himself he would probably feel guilty about it later but right now he felt perfectly fine with it.

Clark looked at the bed one last time, and then he headed home, back to Smallville.  
  
The end  



End file.
